


Linger On

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: His eyes were so blue, like the vast sea she looked upon ever since she was a child.





	Linger On

**Author's Note:**

> The film was fantastic and I just had to write this. After trying so hard to stop myself and failing, I knew I just had to let this out and write it down. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, the title and the quotes I used were taken from a song by The Velvet Underground.
> 
> Comments and feedbacks would be much appreciated.

 

 

 

 

i. _If I could make the world as pure, and strange as what I see._

 

His eyes were so blue, like the vast sea she looked upon ever since she was a child. They've always shone so bright even when everything around them turned bleak, the world of man has none of Themyscira's vivid radiance and things had only gotten more dull as they got nearer and into the war zones. Now, its brightness is even more pronounced under the scant light. Those same eyes gaze at her with earnest warmth and Diana lets herself sway with this newfound intimacy, buoyed by a mutual feeling.

Steve's hands carefully caresses her waist, almost hesitantly, though his stare show no sign of trepidation. They were so close that Diana could clearly see the fine details of his face, the rugged edges and the soft gleam of his eyes, reveling at the stunning contrast. The snow carries on from falling slowly, landing gently on his golden hair like a heap of melting cotton atop his head. He smiles, almost like a child unbothered by the world, and it fills her up with perfect bliss. Diana is not a stranger to affection, yet this one feels different, so new and strange all at once. It doesn't scare her, not at all. It invigorates her and makes her want to fling herself to the feeling, to drench her soul with the warmth. 

When the night calls for a much-needed rest, the villagers exchange brief embraces while sharing wishes of a good night's sleep, something they haven't been able to have for quite a long time with the war raging on. They thank her again for this, they have yet to grow tired from thanking her. A part of her feels like she doesn't deserve any of it for the war is not over, not yet. But the way Steve smiles whenever they do encourages her to give in, and for now she lets herself savor the gift of the present.

Together, they make their way to the sleeping quarters the kind villagers had provided each of them. The warmth between them has not dimmed, intensifying every time their arms bump into each other or when their eyes flit towards one another. It's akin to an electric current coursing through her veins, tingling her senses and keeping her awake. Urged by this feeling, she grabs his hand, swift and gentle. Steve does not let go, instead he wraps his fingers to hers in return. 

He told her, she remembers, that people held hands when they're together. It never made sense to her then as much as it does right now. Steve's hand was warm and calloused and she finds that she likes it, takes comfort in the way it fits with her own. She thinks that she'll like every bit of him, really. But his eyes, those soft blue eyes, will always have a special place in her heart, Diana now knows. 

 

 

 

 

ii. _Thought of you as everything, I've had but couldn't keep._

Steve wakes up with every morsel of his flesh feeling light and at ease. He would think that last night was just a dream if not for the arm that's wrapped around his body and a hand resting above his chest. He smiles when he sees her face resting at the crook of his arm, soaked in sunlight and perfectly carved (literally, if what she said about being carved from clay was true). She's so impossibly beautiful that Steve still can't quite completely believe she's real sometimes. But if there's one thing he learned after everything that has happened in the past few days, it's that he should skip all the disbelief and skepticism and just accept that whatever seemingly implausible thing is happening in front of him is true to save him some time, or a headache. One of those things is the speed of which he is falling for this remarkable woman, deeper and deeper every single minute he spends with her, gradually witnessing the wonder of her entire being. Well, that's not quite implausible really. He'd be much more worried if he didn't feel even a single drop of admiration towards her by now. 

It was the easiest thing to learn and the hardest feeling to restrain. 

She is truly a magnificent woman, strong and undeniably courageous. But she's also so warm and filled with an optimism so infectious that despite all his realism Steve can't help but slowly give in. She reminds him of the things he wants to believe, the hope he wants to feel, the things he used to have before the war tore it out of him and placed something grim and bleak in its place. But Diana came like a ray of sunshine after a lifetime of darkness and he allows himself a bit of hope, a bit of love.

Her eyes flutter open without warning and her gaze locks into his instantly, with the edges of her lips curling up in a soft smile. 

"Did you rest well?" she croaked sleepily. 

Steve nods at her, smiling back. _Of course I did._

 

 

 

iii. _It was good what we did yesterday, and I'd do it once again._

 

Diana has witnessed technology rise through the ages, watched it evolve and take over to comply with man's needs and quench their thirst for luxury and ease. She herself depended on it to some extent, but its insuffiency has never been so apparent to her until now. It's one thing to see an object, a photograph, on a computer screen and another to actually hold it in her own hands, to feel its jagged edges and worn state with the tips of her fingers. It is the feeling of actuality and tangibleness that none of human's inventions could ever replicate.

Then, the memories came like a burst of colors, like a film being played inside her mind. So clear and full of detail as if no time has passed at all. Sometimes she wishes she had a man's fickle memory, the ease of which they are able to forget. This is one of those times. 

 _But why, though? Why should you wish to forget?_ It is a valid question. Though it is true that she'll never be the same as she was a hundred years ago, that she has seen too much cruelty to be as hopeful and innocent as the Diana who left the comfort of her home to try and save mankind from destroying themselves, she still knows that deep inside, her belief in the goodness of humanity has always been there tucked inside the worn folds of her own heart. 

So, in the solitude of her office, Diana wrapped her mind with the memories from a century ago, looking through the past with the innocent perspective of her old self. She let it wash through her, rinsing the unwanted cynicism in her bones. And all the while Steve's watch keeps on ticking by her side, both an anchor to reality and a reminder of hope. This is exactly what she needed, she realizes. A reminder, a walk through the past. Steve's words echo through the walls of her head, making their way through her chest and finding that it's there the whole time just waiting to be plucked out from deep within once more.

She smiles, delighted at the way the memories turn her lips upwards instead of letting tears stream from her eyes with a bitter taste in her mouth. It's been far too long since the last time she allowed herself this much hope to enter her thoughts, lifting her spirits and letting it rise. But it's not a bad thing, it never was. She's always been at her most courageous self when she's hopeful.

She'll forever be thankful for Steve, the man who showed him that love is worth everything and anything. The siren's song that brought her out into this imperfect yet splendid world. They saved it together once, too long ago that no other living soul knows of it, and she'll do it over and over again. 


End file.
